


Only Half-Human

by insankan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aged-Up Kirishima Ayato, Aogiri no Ki | Aogiri Tree (Tokyo Ghoul), Ayato is 20 y/o because I don’t want to deal with him being like 15, Ayato is a softie at heart, F/M, Ghoul Investigators, Gore, Half-Human, Half-ghoul, It’s like in the middle of it, Kinda follows plot line, Kinda?, Mild torture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Kaneki Ken Torture, Pre-Aogiri Tree Arc (Tokyo Ghoul), Tokyo Ghoul √A Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insankan/pseuds/insankan
Summary: A young woman sleeps soundly in her apartment, until a ruckus wakes her from her peaceful sleep. The half-human doesn’t know the SS-rated ghoul lying half-dead in her living room will change her life forever.An Ayato Kirishima x Reader work of fiction.Reader is a half-human, not a half-ghoul (no kagune, can eat human food, but has enhanced ghoul-like fighting and healing abilities).
Relationships: Kirishima Ayato/Reader, Kirishima Ayato/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

The male ghoul sprinted down the alleyway, eyes black with red irises. He saw he hit a dead end, cursing under his breath. 

“God fucking damnit.”

He looked around, seeing he was in an alleyway next to an apartment building. With how many CCG investigators roaming around, there was no chance he’d get out of the ward without being spotted again. And he couldn’t risk leading them straight to the Aogiri Tree base if they were fast enough to follow him. 

Using his ukaku, he pushed himself upwards and scaled up the wall, allowing himself to crawl over a railing onto someone’s balcony. He turned right and began jumping over each railing from balcony to balcony. He needed to lose sight of the investigators before he broke into someone’s home. 

He could hear the investigators scrambling to keep up, saying into their earpieces that the ghoul was now in an apartment complex. The ghoul kept running though, but eventually crashed into planters on someone’s balcony. He was already badly injured, blood pouring from the wound in his abdomen. He forced himself to stand back up, wobbling to the sliding glass door. Lucky for him, it was unlocked. He quickly slid it open, limping inside quietly before shutting and locking the door. The ghoul only managed to get halfway through the living room before collapsing on the floor. That quinque did a number on him, and he wasn’t healing as fast as normal. He groaned, turning over onto his back. No energy was left in him to check the apartment for any humans, and he let himself drift asleep as he clutched his abdomen. His blood pooled around him, soaking into the beige colored carpet. 

* * *

A young woman was soundly asleep in her bed, letting her sore muscles rest after a long day of work. She stirred slightly, hearing thumping on her apartment floor. Half awake, her eyes fluttered open. She only assumed it were her rowdy neighbors, being college student and big troublemakers. She forced her eyes back shut, urging her body to fall back into the peaceful sleep it once was in. 

That was until she heard a loud crash coming from her balcony. 

It startled her, causing her to sit straight up in bed and begin to panic. Was it an intruder trying to break in? Was someone going to kidnap her? Was it a  _ ghoul?  _ A long list of all the things it could be ran through her head as she quietly stood up to investigate the noise. She was not trained for long in combat, so she grabbed the bat that was tucked underneath her bed for some sort of defense. 

She tip-toed over to her bedroom door, urging herself not to scream if she opened it to see someone. Why is she so afraid? Wouldn’t they have come in her bedroom already if they wanted to hurt her? The paranoia was eating her alive at this point. 

She only opened her door a crack to peer out, seeing an empty kitchen across the hall. She sighed in relief, opening it more to let her whole head peek out down the hall to the living room. As far as she could see, no one was standing there. The moonlight poured in through the sliding glass door onto her living room floor, as her eyes peered down, she saw a person-sized lump with something pooling around them. She gasped, pulling her head back inside her bedroom, hoping they didn’t see her. But her worry began to die down as she realized they look hurt. If they were trying to hurt her, why would they be lying on the ground? She began to focus on calming herself down so she could investigate further. 

Once her breathing evened out, she forced herself to venture out of her bedroom. She held the bat in an offensive stance as she crept down the hallway, before a loud knocking on her front door startled her. She dropped her bat, it clanging against the wooden floorboards. The girl winced, looking up to see the person hadn’t moved from it’s position. She sighed again in relief, before turning to answer her front door. 

She swiftly unlocked it, opening it to see two investigators standing before her. 

“Oh, good evening Ms. (Y/N) (L/N). I didn’t know you moved here. It’s been a while,” the taller of the two investigators said, smiling slightly. 

The shorter one nudged the other, and he smiled again, scratching the back of his head.

“We were hunting down a ghoul when they decided to enter this apartment building. We wanted to know if you had seen anything suspicious going on in your apartment, specifically your balcony as they were last seen traveling from balcony to balcony on this side of the apartment complex,” the shorter one said matter-of-factly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

(Y/N) face went white as she thought about the person currently lying on her living room floor with a pool of blood around them. 

“I- Uh- No! Haven’t seen anything! I just was awoken by the ruckus-! Thought it was my neighbors but... must’ve been the ghoul passing through,” she said, stumbling over her words, “What... ghoul was it?” 

The investigators gave her a questioning look before the taller of the two cleared his throat. 

“Well, I don’t want to worry you, but it was the SS-rated ghoul known as the Black Rabbit.”

The blood drained furthermore from her face when he said SS-rated. She felt her heart drop to her stomach. There was an SS-rated ghoul lying in her living room at this very moment. And she was lying to two investigators about it.

“Ms. (L/N), are you sure you didn’t see anything? You look quite pale.” 

“No, no, no! I’m just- just worried why you haven’t evacuated the building! A SS-rated ghoul is quite a serious threat to the safety of humans,” she said, her hand now having a death grip on the doorknob. 

“Well, you are the last apartment to check on this floor. It seems as if he only passed through the complex. No need to evacuate when the danger is here no more. My partner’s quinque did quite the number on him anyway- he’s badly injured.” 

“Spare her the details, Takeomi. A former medic of the CCG wouldn’t lie to us, so let’s take our leave. Sorry to bother you, (L/N). Have a good night.” 

They turned and began walking away. The girl shut and locked the door, a breath she didn’t know she was holding came out. She turned her focus back to the living room, and confidently walked down to investigate the  Black Rabbit . She was still terrified, but needed to get rid of this ghoul as soon as possible. She just violated Article 88 of the Ghoul Countermeasures Law. 

“Persons harboring or otherwise preventing the arrest of a ghoul will be severely punished,” she quietly recited to herself, mentally cursing the situation she just put herself in. 

She stopped walking, now hovering above the ghoul in her living room. She knelt down, her hands shaking as she examinedhim. 

The bleeding from the deep gash in his abdomen slowed down significantly, as it had probably began clotting in his wound. She slowly lifted his shirt to examine it fully, taking extra caution to not wake the sleeping rabbit. It was a brutal wound, no wonder why his Rc cells were not healing it quickly. Also because it was caused by a quinque, as the investigators confirmed. Quinques were always laced with Rc suppressants. 

She got up to go to the bathroom, wetting a few cloths and grabbing her medic kit from under her sink. She went back to the ghoul and situated herself beside him, getting to work. 

She noticed he still had his mask on that covered the lower half of his face, and she contemplated removing it. When she was finished cleaning the wound, she stretched her hand out to remove the mask. 

Once her hand made contact with the bottom of it, his eyes shot open, the ghoulish-red hues staring her down. 

She gasped and attempted to reel her hand back, but the ghoul was quick and grabbed her forearm with an iron grip. His nails dug into her skin, causing her to wince. But, the normal amount of pressure that would cause a human’s skin to break didn’t cause her’s to. He cocked his head sideways, emitting a low growl. 

“You smell human, so why the fuck aren’t I ripping into your flesh right now?” the ghoul snarled, pulling the girl close enough to almost touch faces. 

Her (E/C) eyes stared back into his black ones with fear, welling up with tears that threatened to spill.

“I- I-“ she stumbled over her words, attempting to push the ghoul away. 

It only made him angrier and he forcefully pushed her onto the carpet, hovering over her. A whimper escapes her mouth as she attempted to shield herself with her arms, shutting her eyes tight. 

“Fucking answer me! Or I’ll eat you alive, you piece of shit. Ghoul, human, doesn’t matter. I can still eat you nonethe-fucking-less.” 

She trembled underneath him, wincing at the thought. 

“I’m... only half-human-“

“Half-human? So you’re another one of those one-eyed shits? God, you must be so fucking stupid to not fight back with your kagune. I’m injured and I’m still more of a damn threat to you than you are to me. Pathetic,” he spat, his eyebrows furrowing at you. 

“I don’t- I don’t have a kagune!” she screamed, tears now spilling down her cheeks. 

When she worked for the CCG she never fought ghouls head on, being a medic instead. She worked on medicine, specifically Rc suppressants, back at the CCG’s headquarters. She was scared shitless right now. Why didn’t she tell those investigators about the ghoul in her house?! She was going to die now because she tried to help him instead of turning him in.

His eyes never ceased glaring at her, but she could tell he was struggling to hold herself up above her. He was weak from his wounds, she could tell. 

“So, are you going to let me tend to your wounds or are you going to eat me?” 

He emitted another low growl before flopping onto his back beside her. He seemed to be contemplating what you said.

“You’re going to tend to my wounds and then I’ll decide if I’m going to eat you or not, half-shit.”

She sighed, letting her heart rate slow as she regulated her breathing again. The back of her t-shirt and pajama shorts were now soaked in the ghoul’s blood, as she was flipped onto the puddle. 

“Do you mind if we moved you into my bedroom? I need to start cleaning this and myself up.” 

He once again growled in annoyance, using the coffee table to push himself up to stand. The ghoul took off his half-mask, then removed his bloodied jacket and black shirt, tossing them all onto the couch. He used the furniture around him for support as he walked down the hall. 

“It’s the door across from the kitchen,” she called out, standing up herself to follow him. 

The girl followed the ghoul into her bedroom, removing the duvet from her bed so he wouldn’t bloody it. He flopped carelessly onto it as she folded the duvet, setting it on the floor beside the bed. She helped the ghoul by taking off his shoes as she didn’t want to dirty her bed. She went over to her dresser, grabbing a fresh t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to change into. Changing in the bathroom, she put her bloodied clothes into a trash bag and went to the living room to retrieve the ghoul’s clothes as well. She got towels to try and soak up as much blood from the carpet as possible, but realized that she would have to replace it due to how much had already soaked in. 

Once she felt she cleaned her living room as much as possible, she carried her medic kit back into her bedroom and prepared to finish stitching the ghoul up. She stood next to the bed, sterilizing the needle she’d use to stitch his wound. 

“Since I have already seen your face, may I get your name, Black Rabbit?” 

The ghoul rolled his now human-like eyes upon hearing his alias the CCG gave him, the purple hues glaring at the girl taking care of him. 

“Ayato,” he huffed, refusing to make eye contact with her. 

“I’m (Y/N),” she said, threading the needle. 

“Why are you taking care of my wounds, half-shit? Someone with a brain would’ve turned in a ghoul the second they saw one half dead in their apartment.” 

“I really don’t know. Investigators came knocking on my door and I didn’t tell them you were in my living room,” she sighed, beginning to stitch up the wound. 

He gritted his teeth as she did so, as ghouls still felt the same pain humans did. 

“Why did you say you’ll decide if you’ll eat me or not after I tend to your wounds?” 

“You’ve seen my face and know my name, half-shit. I’d be an idiot if I let you live,” Ayato responded, still gritting his teeth, “how did you become the half-shit you are?”

“My biological mother was a ghoul. I never met her, or at least I don’t remember meeting her, as my father killed her shortly after I was born. He worked for the CCG, and eventually forced me to join. I went into the medical sector as I didn’t want to face ghouls. My mother haunted me in my dreams for my entire childhood,” she said, focusing on stitching the wound, but unsure as to why she was telling him so much. 

“How did you work for the CCG as a half-ghoul? Don’t they have Rc detectors? I know you would still get detected as a ghoul,” Ayato asked, now genuinely interested in you. It helped distract him from the pain. 

“I was detected. Every time. The first time I went through one as a child, I cried and cried because I didn’t understand. My father didn’t tell me I was half-human, as I could eat human food and didn’t have a kagune. My father’s reputation was the only thing that saved me from being killed by the CCG. They eventually developed pills of Rc suppressant for me to take so it would stop going off,” (Y/N) explained, finishing the stitches, “I’ll be right back. I forgot to grab the bandages.”

Ayato stared as she walked into the bathroom, the door adjacent to the one that led to the hallway. He had never been so intrigued about someone like her. Her mother being a ghoul, he wondered why she hadn’t inherited her kagune. He wondered if she ate a ghoul, would she be able to develop a kagune? Is that how that worked? She shortly returned with bandage and more disinfectant. 

“Okay, this will sting a bit,” she said, pouring some rubbing alcohol onto a clean cloth. 

She dabbed the stitches and Ayato winced, gritting his teeth once more. She rubbed a cream over the now closed wound, and grabbed the bandages that she placed on the bedside table. 

“Here, if you could sit up for me.” 

She placed her hand on his bare back, helping him sit up. He grunted in pain, but was silently thankful for her help. Thankful, was he going soft for this half-shit? Ayato shook the thought as (Y/N) began wrapping the bandage around his abdomen and back. It placed enough pressure on the wound to help the stitches keep it closed, to heal properly. 

“You can lie back down now. I’m going to hand-wash our clothes. Do you want me to get you something to change into so I can also wash your pants?” she asked, putting away her medic supplies. 

Ayato grunted in approval and she found her biggest pair of sweatpants for him. One of her friends had left it, so she silently apologized for giving a ghoul them to wear. After placing them next to Ayato on the bed, she went back to the bathroom to wash everything in the tub. 

As Ayato changed, he realized he did not want to eat the young girl, but rather learn more about her. In the back of his head, he noted how useful she could be for Aogiri Tree, as a former medic of the CCG and a half-human. 


	2. Chapter 2

The half-human girl respected the space of the ghoul and fell asleep on the couch that night. She did not want to risk her life furthermore. 

She wondered if Ayato was truly planning on eating her in the end, after all she’s done for him. She told herself,  _ well, if it happens, it just is what it is. That’s what ghouls do.  _

Rays of light shone brightly into the small living space, bringing somewhat of a warmth with them. The girl sound asleep on the couch began to stir, stretching her arms and legs out as far as she could reach. She felt the discomfort of the couch creeping up her spine and pushed herself up, standing and bending backwards with her hands on her hips to crack it. She sluggishly took in her surroundings and became painfully aware of all her planters on the balcony being broken, and the large spot of blood that took up a fourth of her carpet. An exasperated sigh left her mouth as she recalled the events of the previous night, rubbing her temples to ease her stress. 

_ There’s a ghoul in my bed in this very moment. Terrifying. _

She crept over to her bedroom door, cracking the door open to see the ghoul still peacefully sleeping on her bed. She sighed, shutting the door quietly as she didn’t want to disturb him. Walking over to the kitchen, the girl decided to brew some coffee and get breakfast for herself. She poured herself a bowl of cereal, eating it as she watched the coffee maker hum to life and begin spewing our coffee into the pitcher. Once it was finished, she poured herself a cup and sat back down at the kitchen island.

She didn’t sleep well, and the exhaustion was beginning to settle into her muscles. Her droopy eyes threatened to close, but she carefully sipped the hot coffee and urged herself to stay awake for the fact the  ghoul  would be up soon enough. She knew Ayato would be able to attack her now that he has healed a bit, and she needed to keep her guard high as long as he was there. 

Her bedroom door suddenly opened, and her head immediately swiveled towards it. She watched as the young ghoul sluggishly walked out, his purple, shaggy hair covering his eyes. He stopped walking and she could tell he was smelling something. He looked at the girl, then at himself, and seemed to remember where he was and what was going on. 

“Ah, good morning, Ayato,” the girl said calmly, “I can pour you a cup of coffee. I know you ghouls can at least drink that.” 

“No thanks. I never liked coffee anyway. Good morning, half-shit,” he said bitterly, as if the sound of coffee left a bad taste on his tongue. 

Ayato walked over to the kitchen island, seating himself in the chair next to her. They sat in silence as the girl continued drinking her coffee. She then cleared her throat, grabbing his attention. 

“How is your wound healing? I noticed you found one of my t-shirts to wear,” she asked the ghoul. 

“Almost healed. The Rc suppressant that fucking quinque had on it did a number to make the process slow, but it’s nothing more than a scratch now,” he said with a dull voice. 

The ghoul did not seem like he was in any particularly good mood. 

“Do you mind if I took a quick look at it?” she asked politely. 

“As a matter of fact, I do mind, half-shit. You’re not my caretaker, it’ll heal fully in the next few hours.” 

She wasn’t surprised at his response, but it didn’t excuse the fact of how rude he was being. She didn’t respond, sitting once again in silence and looking straight ahead of her. 

“You know, you don’t have to be such a prick-“

In the blink of an eye she felt herself being slammed into the wall, Ayato’s hand gripped her throat. His kagune activated and showed an almost beautifully colored ukaku. Well, she says almost in her mind because it’s about to be her demise. She begins to choke, gasping for air as she claws at the ghoul’s hand.

“You know, I could eat you alive right this very second, half-shit. I’m barely putting up with you because you so  graciously  let me into your home and stitched my wound- Oh wait,” his grip tightened on her throat, and she audibly choked more, “Newsflash: I never needed your goddamn help. I would’ve healed on my own with or with you, half-shit.”

Ayato let go of the half-human, causing her to collapse onto the floor into a coughing fit. Her breathing was uneven as she began to allow oxygen to fill her lungs. The ghoul deactivated his kagune, turning away from her and walking into the living. 

“Where’s my things?” he demanded, venom dripping off his voice. 

She couldn’t find the words to talk (because her throat had literally almost been destroyed about 10 seconds prior) and only pointed towards the bathroom door. He quickly changed into his slightly damp attire, and slipped on his mask. He walked over to the balcony, unlocked and opened the door. Ayato then activated his kagune and hopped over the balcony railing, disappearing into the alleyway. 

* * *

It had been two weeks since her encounter with the purple-haired ghoul named Ayato, and she hadn’t seen a trace of him since. The half-human started to believe it was some sort of fever dream. But, the bruises on her neck told her otherwise. 

She began wearing a scarf to work to hide the immensely dark bruises the ghoul had left behind. Her mind drifted to him a lot while she worked the cash register at a local florist’s shop in the 10th ward. As the shop didn’t get a lot of customers, she often had a lot of time to think. 

“Hey (Y/N), check out the news! Aren’t all these new ghoul incidents so spooky? I hope I never have to encounter one.”

She looked up to the TV, staring at the reporter describing a ghoul who they call Eyepatch. He’s relatively new and is apparently very powerful. The girl sighed, diverting her attention back to organizing the tulips before the news caught her attention again. 

“According to reports, he has been spotted numerous times with the SS-rated ghoul Black Rabbit. CCG Investigators are working hard to track down the pair alongside the organization they’re with, in hopes of bringing down ghouls once and for all, I’m-“

Her coworker flipped the channel to a re-run of a popular anime. 

“Blegh, whatever. I don’t want to listen to someone talking about ghouls all day long.”

Unbeknownst to her co-worker, the girl’s heart almost beat out of her chest when she heard about the Black Rabbit being spotted. 

So, you’re still around, huh? Causing a ruckus too, as usual.

She sighed, rubbing her temples to try and prevent the oncoming headache. 

“Hey, Aika-chan, I’m not feeling too well, could you close up the floral shop today?” 

Aika spun around, looking almost shocked at her counterpart’s question. 

“But- (Y/N)-chan, you saw the news! Could you wait? It’s just an hour more and we can walk home together instead. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you while walking home.” 

“Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine. The sun hasn’t set yet, and my apartment isn’t very far. Besides, you do realize I once worked for the CCG,” she said, sighing and smiling at her co-worker. 

“Okay... Just don’t stop anywhere- for anything! Be safe and call me if something happens.” 

The half-human walked to the door, smiling at her friend.

“I will, don’t worry Aika-chan.”

A small bell rung as she exited the small shop. She buttoned her jacket, the cool air hitting her immediately once outside. She pulled the strap of her bag over her head and began her trek home. 

It was quite relaxing. The streets weren’t as busy as most were during this time of the day. Most people walked in this ward from what the girl could tell. It was almost silent, and she calmly walked along the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets. The sun was setting slowly, and the streets around her became darker and darker as she got closer to her apartment complex. 

As she was passing the entrance to the alleyway next to her apartment building (which she, as of two weeks ago, stopped taking a shortcut through) heard the shrill shriek of a woman crying out for help. Her blood ran cold, and she quickly scurried to the building next to it, peering into the alleyway. It had grown too dark to see much further than the lamppost, and (Y/N) sensed something bad was going to happen to her as well if she stayed much longer. 

She quickly started her trek home again, trying to shake of the idea someone was dying back there. Rather them than her, that’s what her father always said at least. Never clicked as to why though, as it strictly went against the morals of the CCG. 

Being lost in her thoughts, she didn’t even see the man walking towards her causing her to bump right into him. 

“Oh, pardon me, I’m sorry,” she quickly said, looking up at the man in front of her, “I get too easily lost in my thoughts.” 

The man didn’t reply, and she couldn’t tell if he was a threat or not due to the fact there was no lamppost above them. The sun had fully set, and she couldn’t tell what he looked like. 

“Sir? Are you alright?” she tried to ask, tentatively taking a step back. 

The silence was consuming her as they stood facing each other, the wind nipping at her exposed fingers. Her heartbeat began picking up heavily as she slowly took another step back, only to run into someone else. 

“Gah-!” (Y/N) exclaimed, stumbling forward as she was shocked by the sudden contact. 

She whipped her head around to see that the man behind her was wearing a white suit similar to the one in front of her, and even was similar in stature. But because she was so close she could also see clearly that he was wearing a mask. 

Her heart dropped into her stomach as she knew that was a ghoul’s way of hiding their identity. She was surrounded by two ghouls. The only way out was... up. 

She’d always been taught to never use her ghoul-inherited abilities in public, as if anyone saw her that’s been her death sentence. But in this situation, there was no way out. (Y/N) had stopped taking her Rc suppressants after her father died, and she knew that he’d be rolling in his grave if he heard. 

The girl sighed, squatting slightly to the ground. 

“Well, it was nice chatting with you, but I gotta get home now.” 

The girl jumped to an inhuman height, grabbing onto the planter of a windowsill. She pushed herself up insanely fast, jumping once more to reach the roof. As soon as her feet touched the roof, she broke into a sprint towards the next. 

The two ghouls were stunned at how a human girl just did that, and stood there like two dopes. 

“After her, you idiots! Let’s go!” 

The girl looked behind her to see three figures in the distance hop onto the roof. The new one was definitely smaller than the other two. By now, she had reached the end of the second roof, and quickly turned back to jump to the next. 

She kept running and jumping, trying to outrun the three that were following her. It was like a wild goose chase. 

(Y/N) grunted, slowly losing energy as she got further and further away from her apartment complex. She stopped to catch her breath, looking around to see none of the threes ghouls in sight. But she knew she couldn’t stick around for long. 

Sweat ran down her face, and she unbuttoned her jacket, taking off her scarf and tying it around her bag that she still carried. 

“This night couldn’t get any worse. I just want to have dinner and sleep this headache away!” the girl shouted, stomping her foot lightly.

She looked around once more and decided she’d better start heading back around to her complex before those ghouls found her again.

(Y/N) took off once more, jumping to the adjacent roof that was somewhat in the direction of her apartment. She only stopped when she realized she landed on a roof with someone already occupying it. 

His shadowed figure was crouching on the edge, seemingly overlooking the city. (Y/N) held her breath, hoping the man in the white suit did not notice her behind him.

“You know, I wasn’t planning on devouring you, as I was ordered to just capture you. But giving me this much trouble, I might just have to take one bite. They didn’t tell me you were a half-ghoul. Nor someone with brains.” 

Her eyes went as wide as two moons as the figure stood up, activating his kagune. It was one that encapsulated his right shoulder and arm, ending at a fine and deadly point near his hand. 

She turned around only to see the bigger, dopier guys standing behind her at each side of roof. She realized she had no escape. 

Turning back around, the ghoul was now right in front of her, hovering with his kagune threateningly. 

Slowly lowering her hands in defeat, she sighed. 

“I give, alright? I’ll comply with you if it means I don’t get hurt. I don’t know how to fight, and I sure as hell don’t want to be eaten alive.” 

“Well, that’s too bad sweetheart. I’m no nice guy.” 

He gave a hard guttural punch with his left hand to the girl, causing her to fall backwards onto the roof. She began coughing up blood, sputtering while clutching her abdomen. She felt two sets of large hands hoist her up by her shoulders, forcing her to stand once more. It hurt her so bad to continue coughing due to her throat injuries, but she couldn’t stop. 

“Oh my god, you’re so  _weak_.  It amuses me!” 

Her shoulder was sliced into by his kagune, causing her eyes to go wide and a scream to be let out. She clutched her bleeding arm. Holy _shit_ , did it go deep. 

He kept punching her, until she was slowly losing consciousness. His men would make her stand up but she would only collapse again, too weak to hold herself up. 

“Well, this is just becoming pathetic. Gagi, Guge, bag her.” 

The girl slowly drifted out of consciousness, the last thing she saw being one of the large masked ghouls putting a bag over her head. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mild gore and torture. Viewer discretion is advised. (For reference, it’s a lot more mild than Kaneki Ken’s torture scenes with Yamori.)

Every muscle in (Y/N)’s body hurt as she slowly gained consciousness. She realized she was sitting up in a hardwood chair, and her back aches like all hell. She attempted to stretch her limbs, but were met with the cold reality of people chained to said chair. 

Panic filled her eyes as she yanked and pulled at the cuffs, adrenaline flooding her veins. 

“Agh-!” 

The girl was surprised by her own anger, but let the rage consume her. She tried using her raw strength to her advantage to break out. She continued to thrash around. 

A giggle from what sounded like a little girl came from across the room. (Y/N) just realized she was in an abandoned building, in quite a large room. The windows were broken out and pillars held up the ceiling, and it was quite dark further from the windows. 

Her thrashing ceased as she stared into the darkness from where the noise came from. It was silent, and she felt like she was waiting for nothing. 

“I lost my composure for a second. I’m sorry. I haven’t been having the best of times lately.”

She giggled again, from another part of the room. 

“Look, can we just talk this out? I don’t know what you guys want from me, but if you’re going to eat me, I can inform you my Rc blood cell count is too high for me to be a good meal. My mother was a ghoul. We can just reason this all out.” 

She giggled again, now infuriating the chained girl. 

“Is this a joke? Do you get some sick kick out of this?!”

“I’m not the one who brought you here, (Y/N),” the small girl giggled, still not stepping out of the shadows. 

The half-human was at a complete loss. She just needed to know something! She couldn’t stand not knowing what was going on! She wasn’t in control in any way, and it scared her. It made her feel like she was a child once more. 

Steps could be heard walking in from the right side of the room. Her head turned so fast, it made her wince because of her still-bruised neck. It was better now than it was two weeks ago, but it still was prominent. 

“Oh, Ayato made such a nice mark on you, didn’t he~? You couldn’t keep him off your mind this whole time, eh?” the little girl said in a sing-songy way. 

“Leave her alone, will you? I can deal with her alone. I have the medicine ready, anyway,” a familiar male voice said. 

The little girl giggled once more before presumably skipping off. Now the half-human and male were seemingly alone in the room together. 

He came into the light, his indigo hair shining and ruffled. His jacket was different, now parka-like with a collar that went far up to almost touch his chin. His half mask was on, and his matching indigo eyes looked at the girl with intensity. She gulped, and sense of dread and familiarity filling her stomach. 

“I’m not really going to be sorry for this, (Y/N),” Ayato said, walking towards the girl.

“What do you mean?” she replied, panic now beginning to fill her voice. 

“I found your medical journals tucked away in your room. The ones about the Rc suppressants,” Ayato said, taking out a filled syringe and wiping off the needle.

“Ayato, there no need to give me that much Rc suppressant. I don’t have that high of a-“ 

He slapped her hard across the face with his free hand.

“I’m not finished talking, half-shit. Just shut the fuck up for five seconds. You never stop running that damn mouth of yours.” 

She gulped, sealing her lips into a fine line. 

“It’s not about the Rc suppressants. You also studied how ghouls were able to increase their Rc count by eating others, and form kakujas, correct?” 

She nodded slowly, not really following what Ayato was explaining to her. 

“And you concluded if there was a way to suppress the Rc count, there’s a way to increase it.” 

Her eyes went wide, now connecting the syringe to his little speech. 

“What are you doing to me?! Let me go! Please, please! I have a life, a job, friends! Don’t do this, Ayato, I saved your life!” 

The girl began thrashing around, even harder than the first time. 

“Agh, she’s moving around too fucking much. There’s no way I’m going to get this into her  _ eyeball _ ,” Ayato said, looking back behind him into the darkness, “Why can’t you just do this?” 

“I’ll hold her head still, alright?” another familiar voice said, and he stepped into the light to reveal the blonde ghoul who had beat the shit out of her the night before. 

“Oh my god, neither of you are doctors either?! Do you even know what you are doing?” she said, trembling in fear. 

“Well, you’re one,” Ayato said dully, “so, if you’re so worried then you should direct us. You’re not fucking getting out of this, half-shit.”

“My skin can be pierced, you two idiots! Did you forget I’m more human than ghoul? There’s no need to inject it into my eyeball!” she exclaimed. 

“But... Thats the way Yamori did it,” the blonde one said, a tinge of sadness in his voice, “Obviously something is better about it being administered that way. You’re not getting out of this one, (Y/N)~!” 

The girl still trembled, looking at Ayato’s hand with the needle. 

“Just... hold me down and be quick about it,” she said, her voice trembling as teats threatened to spill. 

The blonde haired ghoul was behind her in an instant, holding her jaw with an iron grip. He forced her to look up at Ayato, tears streaming down her face endlessly. Ayato held the needle calmly, flicking the end of it. The half-human shut her eyes tightly, attempting to stop crying. But, the ghoul behind her crushed her jaw furthermore and used his fingers to hold open her right eye. Her whole body was trembling as she looked at Ayato through blurry eyes. Whimpers escaped her mouth as she tried to calm herself down. 

“Hurry... please-“ 

The stabbing sensation entered her eyeball, a scream erupted from her mouth. Ayato quickly pushed the syringe’s liquid in and pulled it out, tossing it onto the floor carelessly. The blonde ghoul let go of her face, allowing her to scream and writhe in pain to the extent that her handcuffs would allow her to. Ayato turned her back towards her, silently wincing at (Y/N)’s agony filled cries. 

“C’mon Naki, it’ll be a while before it goes into full effect. And I have better things to do than watch this shit,” Ayato said, beginning to walk away into the darkness.

“Puh- Please, Ayato!” the girl cried, curling her fingers in pain, “Don’t- Don’t leave me ah- alone!” 

Tears streamed down her face to no end as she called out for the indigo haired ghoul, causing him to stop walking for a split second. 

“I already told you, I’m not sorry for this, (Y/N). Quit crying. You look fucking pathetic,” he said coldly without turning to face her. 

Ayato continued walking and she only sobbed harder, tears and snot running down her face very uglily. She leaned her whole body towards him, in some hope she could reach him. He was the only one that could help her right now, and he refused to. 

The pain begin kicking in once again, and she began screaming. It only faded away as Ayato walked further and further from him, but it only made the pain in his chest worsen. 

* * *

Six hours passed before any visible difference was noticeable on her. Her right eye now had a black sclera with red hues, marking her as a ghoul. Still, there was much more pain to go through. She had not developed her kagune yet and still showed no signs of hunger for flesh. 

She did not know that she wasn’t alone the majority of these six hours. Silently, in the darkness of the room across from her, a one-eyed ghoul curiously watched as she suffered through this transformation. Her pain had completely numbed her to the point of whimpers, as she soon realized no one would hear her screams anyway. It interested the one-eyed ghoul that she was learning to adapt to stay sane. 

When her right eye turned kagugan, it was incredibly painful to watch. By far it has been the worst part of the transformation, as she actually internally fought it. She held onto her humanity with every last bit of fighting power in her. It was quite incredible, to the one-eyed ghoul. Too bad she still succumbed to it. 

Once it was over, she stared directly into the darkness, seemingly watching the one-eyed ghoul as he watched her. Tears spilled from her eyes as she just stared.

“I can see you sitting there, you know. I can see in the dark- darkness,” she said, breaking down into tears again. 

He decided to stand up, staying silent as he walked toward her. His mask hung around his neck, and he adorned all black attire. His snow-white hair stood out the most, along with his one ghoul eye. 

“You- You’re just watching me, you creep,” she said, barely being able to say a sentence without breaking into a sob. 

He stood directly in front of her before kneeling down to be eye level with her. Her eyes were like deer caught in the headlights as she looked at him. 

“I’m only observing because I see so much of myself you, (Y/N).” 

She broke into another sob, breaking eye contact and looking down into her lap. He sat down cross-legged in front of her, still maintaining his focus on her. 

“I, too, was tortured to become a ghoul. Not in the same way as you are, though, as I’m half-ghoul. Yamori wanted to make me full-ghoul, though.” 

She looked back up, meeting his gaze once again. 

“You will be much better off accepting your fate rather than fighting it. They will be coming soon to administer another dosage. Don’t fight it,” he said, brushing a strand of hair hair behind her ear. 

(Y/N) just stared at him in awe as he told her this so calmly. Even if she tried to stay calm and accepting of her becoming a ghoul, she knew she wouldn’t last long. She wasn’t strong minded.

He stood up, turning away from her and retreating into the darkness. It took her a moment to register it, but when she did she snapped her head up, looking for him. 

“Wait-! One-Eye, can I please have your name?” she said, desperate to know. 

The room was silent, the wind blowing lightly through the broken windows. He turned to face her, slipping on his mask.

“Ken Kaneki.” 

He disappeared in an instant, leaving her once more alone with her thoughts. She sighed, the tears for the first time coming to a brief halt. She finally felt calm again. Nighttime had already fallen, and the moonlight shone on her as she focused on her breathing. She knew they would be there any minute now. 

Just as Kaneki has told her, Ayato arrived. He sighed heavily, looking at the girl sadly. He was lucky to have his full face mask on at that moment. 

“It looks like it’s already having it’s effects on you. I hope it doesn’t take too many doses to get your kagune to come.”

Tears threatened to spill out of (Y/N)’s eyes as she stared at Ayato’s shoes. She whimpered, knowing what was to come next. He began approaching her before she looked up at him, her mis-matched eyes staring through his mask into his. 

“Ayato, can... can you please stay with me this time? For helping you? It hurts so badly when I’m alone,” she whispered, tears silently slipping down her face. 

He sighed heavily, removing his mask and tossing it to the floor. He grabbed the syringe and began preparing it like the ghoul doctor instructed him, actually contemplating her request. Her spirit had obviously been heavily broken from the first dosage, and for the sake of Aogiri Tree, what could would someone mentally unstable do for them anyway? She may be powerful... but it’s no use when she can’t control herself. 

“Fine, half-shit. Just don’t scream so fucking loud,” Ayato said, “I’ll leave if you scream too loud.” 

He swore he saw the slightest smile creep up onto her face. A wave of relief washed over him as he realized she reacted well to his humor. 

“Well, you know how this goes. It looks like it’s a smaller dosage so maybe it won’t be half as bad as the first.” 

She nodded, tilted her head up so he was able to get a better angle into her eye. He held onto her jaw tightly, but not enough to hurt her, to help keep her steady. Ayato plunged the needle into her eye, administering the liquid once more. (Y/N) let out a sob, trying with all her might to suppress the shriek rising in her throat. It hurt so bad, it felt like her brains were being turned to mush and flipped inside-out. 

Ayato wasn’t pleased with how he was forced to do this, but he was happy to see her handling it better than before. He even slipped his hand into her’s, urging her to squeeze it to help focus on something besides her pain. She happily did, almost crushing the bones between her fingers. 

“Hey, settle down, half-shit. No need to break my hand. I’m right here.” 

Ayato’s words, although venomously sarcastic, helped keep her grounded during those trying times. She focused on him and what he said every time a spike of pain would happen. That night, he fell asleep on the concrete ground next to the chair, their fingers still loosely intertwined. 

* * *

Overall, it took a total of five doses  after the first two to get her Rc level stable enough to stay ghoul. Ayato hated how Tatara and Eto ordered him to be the one to do it. Yeah, it was his idea when he snooped through her journals, but he was no doctor. He was afraid he’d do something wrong and kill her. Luckily, everything went to what the ghoul doctor’s plan was. Ayato followed closely enough to make sure she didn’t get too much at once, because it could send her into some sort of shock. 

After the seventh dosage, all hell literally broke loose. Her rikaku exploded out of her mid-back, and was so out of control. Ayato genuinely thought it grew a mind of it’s own. He, with the help of some grunts in the Aogiri Tree had to cut off her kagune and help restrain her somehow, as she broke the chair she was chained to. Ayato had to deliver a blow to her head that knocked her out completely, and he silently apologized to her as he carried her to his room in the base. He lied her down on the bed, pulling a blanket over her so she could rest peacefully. He locked the door upon leaving, and made a mental note to grab a quick meal for her as the doctor said she’d be starving for flesh once he got back. He did not want to see her attempt cannibalism on him. 

Ayato was called for a meeting with Eto and Tatara, along with the other executives of Aogiri Tree. He showed up, mask adorning his face along with around seven other executives. 

“How’s our little project doing, eh Ayato~?” Eto asked, almost tauntingly. 

“She’s still knocked out, but her kagune activated. That was a fucking mess, I lost two of my squad members to her.” 

She giggled, nodding her head. They continued discussing Aogiri Tree’s next raid, but he was absentmindedly listening to the details. Ayato couldn’t get the female half-ghoul off his mind for a moment. He worried for her well being so much, it ate him alive. 

There was a loud crash coming from the floor above, and Ayato immediately became tense as he knew that’s where (Y/N) was residing. 

“If you’ll excuse me, it sounds like she’s ready to eat already,” he said suddenly, beginning to walk to the door.

But Tatara was now standing in front of it, and placed a hand on the young ghoul’s shoulder. 

“Now, now, Ayato. This is a part of our plan. To let her rampage through Cochlea.”


	4. Chapter 4

[(Your Kagune for reference, it’s the first photo)](https://aminoapps.com/c/tokyoghoulamino13/page/blog/rinkaku-kagune-design/b5xR_QPHou8m77NJE4oLP16zlBn8j4kPno)

* * *

Seeing (Y/N) as a starved ghoul was like watching a rabid dog off it’s chain. She tried to eat every ghoul that came near her, and multiple low-ranking Aogiri Tree members had lost limbs or their lives while trying to calm her down. Ayato was perpetually annoyed at Tatara, thinking this whole plan was dumb to begin with. 

“Tatara, can we just give her something already? This is too much of a pain in the ass to deal with, she’s going to cause more of a ruckus than we fucking need. Me and Eyepatch here can handle leading the raid  _ without  _ her,” Ayato sighed, glaring at Tatara. 

“Ayato-kun, you really have no idea who she is, do you? You’ll hear from the investigators once in Cochlea, they’ll know~” Eto said giggling. 

“Why don’t you just tell me, alright? We don’t need any surprises while we are breaking Shachi out,” he growled back at her. 

“Ayato has a point,” Kaneki piped up, still remaining reserved, “We still don’t know where her loyalty lies.” 

She  tsked  as she walked alongside Tatara. Eto understood how little they knew about the half-human girl. She was quite the specialty, and they fact they managed to pull off converting her into a true half-ghoul excited her greatly. 

(Y/N) was getting hauled by the grunts of Aogiri Tree, behind the executives, as she was passed out. Ayato ended up having to knock her out again so they could get her to Cochlea peacefully. 

Ayato and Kaneki’s squads broke into a sprint once they reached the rooftops, quickly making their way to the ghoul-prison. Following them was the grunts with (Y/N), being abnormally slow due to how hard it was to climb with dead weight. 

Ayato snarled, approaching the edge of the rooftop where they struggled to pull her up. 

“Fucking hell, give her to me. Now.” 

They left her body on the roof as they scurried away to reform with the rest of the squad. Ayato picked her up in one swift motion, slinging her over one of his shoulders. 

The squad resumed traveling, eventually Cochlea coming into their sights. They stopped on the roof before it, analyzing the dome-like shape. 

“Go on ahead, I have to wake half-shit up and this isn’t gonna be pretty,” Ayato commanded, pointing towards Cochlea. 

They all bowed their heads before breaking off, leaving only Kaneki standing there beside Ayato. 

“I can use my kagune to carry her to the entrance,” Kaneki said nonchalantly, his hands shoved in his pockets. 

Ayato rolled his eyes before facing Kaneki. He activated his kagune, wings of fire spewing to life behind him. 

“I’m no weakling, Eyepatch. Let’s fucking get this over with. Go look for Shachi first.” 

His wing-like ukaku forcefully flapped downwards as he jumped, giving Ayato a boost into the air while carrying (Y/N) in his arms. The top of Cochlea being wide open, he jumped down, using his ukaku to soften his landing. Still, it was enough of a jolt to stir the ghoul in his arms. 

Ayato fully looked at (Y/N) one last time before setting her down, and giving one hard slap to the face. 

Her eyes shot open, her one-ghoul eye as her mouth began salivating. Yeah, she had definitely gone insane out of hunger. Welcome to being a ghoul. She shot up, her rinkaku activating as her crazed scanned her surroundings.

“Don’t make me kill you for doing something stupid, half-shit,” Ayato spat, looking down at the monster in front of him. 

She scurried off, and soon found an investigator that had already been injured by an Aogiri Tree member. (Y/N) seemed to bite into them and began hurriedly devouring them like a starved animal. She had no traces of being human in her current state. 

Ayato marveled at her rinkaku, as it seemed to grow as she ate. Her sheer speed paired with that it reminded him of someone he once saw before. The demon tails moved with her every move. They had a thick white armor on them, and they looked like two spines moving around her. When she pounced onto her next victim, she tore into their abdomen with no mercy. And then it clicked.

_ Ghost. _

The Ghost ghoul was her mother. 

Ghost was an SSS-rated ghoul in the 11th Ward, long before Aogiri Tree ever existed. She ruled the whole ward, managing to keep ghouls completely out of it. She was widely known for her cannibalistic tendencies, and the 11th Ward was easily the most feared place for ghouls. She was nicknamed Ghost due to the mist that seemed to follow her, and her mask which was completely blank besides the two gaping holes for her eyes. Victims only saw her looming shadow, and the skeletal tails that were connected to her back. Surprisingly, humans lived in peace there in her territory. Ghost had been rumored to even have a human lover, explaining why she only ate other ghouls. She may have ate ghouls in the 11th Ward to protect whoever was dearest to her, as they probably lived there. Her demise was trusting that her lover, an investigator of the CCG, wouldn’t turn his back on her once their precious daughter was born, and he discovered her secret.

Shortly after giving birth, the investigator brutally murdered her and fled with their daughter. Some even say Ghost asked him to kill her in order to keep their daughter safe. He left and moved into the 1st Ward, becoming a full-time Investigator. Not much was known about the daughter, but she did not have a ghoul eye at birth. She was assumed to be human, and was no interest to any ghoul organizations.

Yet standing before Ayato was the daughter of the Ghost ghoul, (Y/N). No wonder why Eto had such a strong interest in her. He forced himself to turn away, as he had his own part of the mission to fulfill. 

(Y/N) was now tearing into the flesh of a ghoul. She wasn’t aware of it though, only noted that they had an awful taste compared to what she had before. But what she didn’t know is she already had an abnormal amount of Rc cells coursing through her veins from the injections. She grunted loudly, feeling something changing within her body. 

Before she knew it, she was encased in a half _kakuja_. A white mask covered half her face, her ghoul eye occupying the large hole menacingly while her human eye turned completely white. Her mask resembled a skull, matching her armor.

(Y/N) was a monster, an uncontrollable one due to her hunger. Rc cells hardened in chunks on around her body, giving her the appearance of a skeleton while providing a thick armor. Her only weak spots were the cracks between, which would be hard to strike because investigators had to take out her rinkaku tails first. 

Investigators were scrambling as they saw her tails cut through people like butter, and were shocked as they had never seen this ghoul before. They didn’t know how she could be so damn powerful. 

Investigators were attempting to stop her, only getting minor hits in before being cut down. She bit chunks of flesh out of investigators left and right without a second though, only adding to the raw power she already contained. 

But soon enough the half-human who had a job, friends, and once worked at the CCG became aware. Shocked into the reality of what was happening, she stumbled backwards and let her guard fall. 

“Mado-! Be careful!” an investigator shouted. 

Before the half-ghoul knew it, a quinque struck her left arm between her armor. She cried out loud, jumping backwards while clutching the bleeding wound in pain. Her murderous drive had diminished, but only for a second. 

“I’m okay, Amon. Let’s take her down.” 

The ghoul only smiled, a twisted look in her eye. 

“You both are so pathetic. I’ll enjoy eating the flesh off your bones,” (Y/N) said, her voice coming out distorted. 

The ghoul ran at the pair of investigators at her full speed, narrowly avoiding the swing of the man’s quinque. Her rinkaku wrapped around the ankle of the girl, catching her off guard and causing her to fall. The ghoul began dragging her closer, losing focus on the fight as she was consumed with  hunger.  The male investigator took this advantage and struck, managing to land a blow on the ghoul’s left shoulder. She seethed, turning to face the male before flinging Akira across the room. She glared at Koutarou while two more tails sprung from her back, identical to the first two. 

“Mado! Are you hurt?!” He shouted, turning to see she was now being cornered by three other ghouls.

Panic filled his eyes as he watched a ghoul in a white suit bite out of her leg. There was no way he could fend a ghoul with a  kakuja off in time to reach her. 

Luckily, Akira was smart enough to trigger a canister of CRC gas, temporarily disabling the ghouls surrounding her. Amon immediately slashed at the one-eyed ghoul, catching her off guard so her could run to Akira. Swiftly picking her up, he decided running would be his only option. There were too many ghouls. 

The ghoul girl snarled as she chased them, before Naki stood before her. 

“It’s not worth the meal, you psycho. We need to leave. Now-“

The girl used her kagune to launch herself over Naki, taking off after the two investigators. He growled, grabbing her foot to trip her and slamming her full-forced into the ground. 

“Are you stupid?! Let’s go before we get trapped her.” 

(Y/N) landed on her right arm, breaking it and now rendering it as useless as her left. She used her tails to push her up, facing Naki. 

“Do I have to eat you too?” she said laughing, her voice still distorted.

But instead of attacking again, she froze in place, almost looking fear-stricken. A certain smell had crossed her nose, and it wasn’t flesh or blood. It was just  familiar.  Her head swiveled towards a different hallway, and instincts took over completely. (Y/N) ran full force, using her kagune to help her speed. Naki stood and watched, realizing there was no use to try someone in a crazed mindset as she was. No reasoning could stop her. Besides, he couldn’t use his own kagune to fight her due to the CRC has he inhaled.

(Y/N) came to a door, and using her four tails, she pried it open. Launching herself in, she realized what that smell was.  _ It was Ayato’s blood.  _

He was beaten down at the feet of a different investigator that wore armor. It encased his whole body, and didn’t even have a scratch on it. Ayato was trying to hit him, even though all his energy was spent. 

Both the investigator and male ghoul looked at (Y/N) in her kakuja state, the crazed look still in her eyes. 

“I can’t catch a break, can I? Looks like you’re gonna have to wait,” he said to Ayato before using his full force to kick him into the wall across the room. 

The investigator pulled his quinque out, facing (Y/N) in an offensive stance. To be quite honest, she looked terrifying in the state she was in. The glazed over eye beside her ghoul one took all of the humanity out of her, and that’s not even taking into account the blood smeared around her mouth. All four of her tails faced the investigator, the pointed end ready to strike at any moment. Her arms hung limp at her sides, the left one dripping blood from it. The mask made by her kakuja looked as if it was an extension of her skull, making her something of pure nightmares. She was breathing hard though, her injuries beginning to take effect on her stamina.

“No! Don’t do this, half-shit! You’re gonna die, you can’t think straight,” Ayato screamed, reaching his hand towards (Y/N). 

But before they could even engage in battle, Cochlea began to shake vigorously.Confused, she frantically looked around for the source. A talon- no, a ghoul grabbed Ayato and then (Y/N) in one swift motion and rendered them powerless. The ghoul girl finally succumbed to her injuries, passing out peacefully next to Ayato. Something about his presence calmed her, and allowed her to finally let the beast that raged inside her sleep. 

* * *

(Y/N) awoke with a start, sitting up immediately. She began scanning her surroundings frantically, only to see she was in her bedroom, in her own bed. The half-human for a second thought it had all been a bad dream. But the crushing reality soon hit her like a truck when she looked to her left to see Ayato sleeping peacefully next to her. Her heartbeat almost beat out of her chest, and she immediately rushed to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw the deep scars in her left arm from the fight and looked at bandage wrapping her right. She looked so disheveled, dark bags under her eyes just to add to her new ghostly look. Tears began streaming down her face as she looked into the one human and one ghoul eyes staring back at her. Everything was real, and she had become the very thing she once hated. The very thing her father trained her to hate. (Y/N) couldn’t believe it. 

Her trance was broke by feeling someone’s hand gently touch her non-injured shoulder. 

“Hey, you should be resting right now. You’re hurt-“

Ayato’s reprimanding was cut short when (Y/N) turned swiftly to face him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest. Deep sobs racked her body as she clutched onto Ayato, mumbling something into his shirt. 

He tentatively wrapped his arms around the girl, not used to this sort of affection. His cheeks were tinted pink as he just held (Y/N), deciding to keep his mouth shut for her sake. 

She began to calm down after a time, letting go of the indigo-haired boy and backing up to look him in the eye. 

“I... I thought bringing you back home might help comfort you,” Ayato said, not meeting her gaze, “but really, I’m just glad you’re safe. With me.”

Ayato really could not believe a single word that just came out of his mouth. Red rushed into his cheeks, as he looked down at the ground. God, this was so unlike him. He had never had time for relationships like this. 

“Let’s- uh- You should go lie down, (Y/N). It’ll help your regenerating abilities work quicker.” 

She just looked at Ayato, a sad smile crossing her face. Silently, she walked past him back into her bedroom, curling up under the covers once in bed. (Y/N) wanted to ask him about a million questions, but couldn’t find the nerve to say anything. She felt the bed dip on the opposite side from her, as Ayato lied down next to her. He kept his distance though, staying towards the edge of the bed. So much had changed, and (Y/N) wasn’t sure how to comprehend it all. 

Not yet at least. 

It’d take time before she came to terms with her monstrous half. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some one-on-one interaction with Ayato-kun :3 I kinda wanted to depict him as having a soft spot for you, since you did save him in the beginning (even though he’ll never admit that). If you’d like any more details about your backstory, please comment and I could write a whole chapter just like describing it!


	5. Chapter 5

[(Reader-chan’s Mask)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/430727151858120857/)

* * *

“Hey, sweetheart, calm down now.”

The male kneeled down in front of the small girl, maybe about eight or nine years old, who had tears in her eyes with her fists balled up at her sides. She was obviously frustrated, and the older man was not helping. 

“I can’t do it! I don’t want to hurt anyone!” she said, wiping her tears away. 

“No one said you’re going to hurt anyone, dear. This is for self defense. You’ve seen what those big bad monsters can do, remember?”

She sniffled, her mind playing back what had happened in the alleyway last year. She stumbled upon a ghoul feasting on a human, and was almost attacked herself. That was until her father, an investigator, found her and killed the ghoul. 

“Yeah... But I don’t want to hurt anyone! What if they’re mommies? I don’t want them to leave their daughters...”

A sad look was in her eyes as she stared at the ground, silent tears slipping from them. The man’s gentle gaze had turned into a glare, the young girl’s words obviously resonating with him in the wrong way. 

“Don’t bring your mother into this, (Y/N). I have told you time and time again, she was a very bad person. She went away because she had done very bad things,” he scolded. 

She burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. The man sighed before gently pulling her into his arms. 

“Why can’t- Why can’t I have a mommy?”

* * *

“(Y/N), where are you going? It’s after dark! You know it’s dangerous!” 

“Does it look like I care, Dad? I’ll be back tomorrow,” the teen retorted, grabbing her keys off the table. 

“Tomorrow- young lady! You are not going anywhere! You have training at the CCG tomorrow morning.”

“I told you already, I’m not going to be a stupid ghoul investigator! I don’t want to, and I’m not going to do it just for you.”

He stood at the far end of the hallway, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. 

“I’m only making you do it for your safety, do you know-“

“Dad! You think putting me in the front lines of this stupid war the government is waging against ghouls is going to- what’d you say,  _ protect me?  _ Don’t cry when I end up like mom-“

“(Y/N) (M/N) (L/N)! I will not tolerate your attitude. This is a complete and utter disgrace to our family name!”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Me not watching to become a ghoul investigator is a  _ disgrace _ _?_ Dad, I’m a fucking half-ghoul! Half-human- Whatever! The difference doesn’t matter. What matters is you were in love with a ghoul! You let her die! You disgraced  me  by leaving me with no fucking mother in my life! Just because you work for some stupid company that’s supposed to protect people. When they don’t.”

The silence was tense between the two, the teenage girl gripping at her keys. The metal  _ snapped _ , and she threw the keys across the floor. 

“Sweetheart-“

“No, don’t ‘sweetheart’ me! Just let me do what I want to do.” 

“Fine. You can choose a career, as long as it’s with a CCG.”

“Are you kidding me-“

“No, (Y/N). You don’t have to work as a ghoul investigator, and that’s the end of this discussion.”

She groaned, marching down the hallway and entering her room before sliding the door shut so hard, it almost broke the frame.

* * *

Now out of high school, she sat at a desk, going through the paperwork for the latest dispatch of Rc suppressants to all the ghoul investigators. 

“(L/N), are you almost done with those papers? Someone called for you, they say it’s urgent.”

She glanced at her co-worker, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Who’s calling?”

“Investigator Shiragima. Here, I’ll finish the paperwork for you.”

Her co-worker gently grabbed the paperwork off (Y/N)’s desk, as she went to go pick up the phone. 

“Shiragima-san, why are you calling?”

“It’s urgent that you get to the Third Ward Hospital. I’m afraid your father is in critical condition.”

Her eyes widened as the words sunk in, face going pale. 

“I’ll be there as soon as possible.” 

* * *

At the hospital, (Y/N) found Investigator Shiragima in the waiting room. She quickened her pace, clutching her bag. 

“Shiragima, what happened to my father? They’re doing an emergency surgery?”

“Yeah. He was attacked by an SS-rated ghoul. We were separated somehow while chasing him, and the ghoul went after your father. He was extremely powerful, I’ve never seen one with that kind of speed either. It all happened so fast...” 

They both stood next to each other in the waiting room, seemingly staring at nothing. (Y/N) was deep in thought, not able to find any words to answer Shiragima. 

“Will he be okay?”

Shiragima stood in an uncomfortable silence, gaze directed towards the ground. 

“The doctor said it’s unlikely.”

A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she managed to keep her composure. She looked up to Shiragima, tears now brimming her eyes even though her face read no emotions. 

“You should probably head back to the CCG headquarters to start an official report on this incident. Before any news outlets come.” 

“Will you be okay here alone?” 

She stood in silence, looking back to the wall with various health posters on it blankly.

“We both knew the risks of being a ghoul investigator. I’ll manage. Thank you, Shiragima.” 

He nodded, walking towards the exit. She seated herself in one of the waiting room’s seats, bouncing her leg with anxiousness. 

An hour passed before a doctor walked out, going straight to (Y/N).

“Miss (L/N)?” the doctor asked.

“Yes, that’s me. How’s my father?”

“The surgery went well, but his condition is still critical. He’s not doing well due to the cancerous tumor-“

“The what?” she interrupted, looking at the doctor in disbelief. 

“Oh- Did he not tell you? Two years ago he was diagnosed with stage one heart cancer. He refused treatment, and well- It’s now advanced to stage four,” the doctor said, checking the patient notes on his clipboard, “Your father isn’t expected make it through the night. I’m sorry Miss (L/N).”

She looked at him with heartbreak and disbelief, feelings a million emotions hit her at once. 

Her father lied to her for two years about his cancer? Why would he do that?

She waited all night in the hospital, and eventually got to visit her father. But he was unconscious the entire time. 

She never got to tell him goodbye. 

* * *

(Y/N) lied in her bed, blankly staring at the ceiling. She could feel Ayato stir next to her, before she felt him place his hand on her forehead. 

“Are you sick? You been lying like that for the past hour,” he said, standing up. 

She stayed still, her breathing the only thing indicating to Ayato that she was still alive. He hovered over her face, indigo hair lightly grazing it.

“Hellooo? Did you go brain dead on me?” 

“No,” she replied, turning away from him, “I’m just thinking.” 

He sighed, standing up straight. He picked up a pile of clothes before walking over to the bathroom, looking back at her. 

“Well, you should be healed now. You should come hunting with me, you’ll be hungry soon anyway. You haven’t eaten anything all week.” 

Ayato shut the door, shuffling around in the bathroom. (Y/N) sighed, sitting up in bed. 

He was right. A grumble could be heard in her stomach. 

She forced herself to stand up, walking to her closet to pull out clothes to change into. She heard the bathroom door slide open, and heard Ayato step back in her bedroom. 

“If you’re actually coming with me, we might as well group back up with Aogiri Tree. They moved bases, and Eto said there’s extra rooms,” he said, pulling on his jacket. 

She stopped moving, looking down at the clothes in her hands. 

“What makes you think I’m staying with Aogiri Tree?” 

Ayato was honestly taken aback by her reply, anger rising in his throat. 

“And what makes you think you have anywhere else to go, half-shit?”

His calm, almost gentle, demeanor was gone in an instant, turning back to the hot-headed Ayato she had met a few weeks ago. 

A sigh escaped her lips, and she turned to walk to the bathroom. 

He growled, moving in an instant to have (Y/N) pinned up against the wall. His forearm was pressed up against her throat, slightly constricting her airway. 

“I don’t like it when people avoid my questions, (Y/N). Tell me where you plan on going,” he said, his eyes changing to their kakugan state. 

She stayed silent, avoiding eye contact with Ayato completely. He emitted a low growl, pushing harder against her throat.

“Well? Say something!”

“Nowhere, Ayato. Okay? Can you stop now?” 

He was surprised how broken her voice sounded, causing him to back up and drop his arms to his sides. She looked so defeated as she stood there, still avoiding eye contact. 

“Look, I’m sorry, but this is all still new to me. I don’t understand... any of this. Yes, I was half-human before and I had some of the capabilities of a ghoul. But now I have a kagune and I can only eat flesh and... it’s overwhelming.” 

Ayato knelt down to pick up the clothes she dropped, handing them to her. 

“Just get changed and let’s go. Eto will be able to explain more to you,” he said, leaving the bedroom. 

She looked down at the clothes in her hand. She picked all black athletic attire, knowing it would be easiest to move around in it. It consisted of a black pair of loose fitting shorts, a tank top, and a long-sleeved turtle neck. It was slightly shorter than a normal sweater, but longer than a crop-top, and left enough of her lower back exposed so her rinkaku wouldn’t tear through her clothes. 

After changing, she met Ayato in the living room. He was sitting on the couch, holding a mask in his hands. 

“I had this made for you, as I couldn’t find a single mask in your apartment. The CCG made your alias Bones, so that was his inspiration for it.”

She took the mask from his hands, marveling the incredible detail on it. It resembled the top half of an animal skull, and had sharp fangs like that of a big cat. She ran her fingers across it, admiring how each each was obviously hand-carved and hand-painted. 

“Well, let’s go, half-shit.”

Ayato opened the door to the balcony, letting the cool night breeze fill her living room. She tentatively placed the mask on, and soon realized it fit her face perfectly. It was as if it was made for her, and only her. (Y/N) quickly followed her counterpart, closing the door once outside and then jumping down to the ground of the alleyway. Being a ghoul cams more natural to her than she expected. But that was probably from their instincts being embedded into her DNA via Rc cells now. 

She followed him down the alleyway before they came to a dead end. He activated his ukaku and used it to push himself up with the flap of his ghoul wings. She sighed, activating her own rinkaku to dig the ends into the building to help hoist her up. 

The feeling of her extended body was very strange, as she could feel the pulse of her blood through it. It was like having four extra limbs, and she was not familiar with the feeling whatsoever. 

“You’re slow, (Y/N). We have to get to the eleventh ward before we can hunt.”

She mumbled a quick sorry, sprinted after him from rooftop to rooftop. He was obviously not cutting her any slack for being new to all this ghoul shit. It was kind of annoying her. 

“Ayato- Please! Give me a moment,” she called out, stumbling forward and falling to her knees. 

She was panting heavily, attempting to slow down her heart rate. Her fall to the ground caused her to slightly scrape both her knees. Ayato finally slowed down, turning around to look at her. 

“Are you really this pathetic? Come on, half-shit! I’ve seen you before. You’re stronger than this.”

His harsh words were encouraging in their own Ayato-way, and she found herself standing up and resuming her route to him. He began to take off, and the two of them were silently hopping from rooftop to rooftop again. 

Once they reached the eleventh ward, Ayato jumped from the roof to the ground, and looked back up at (Y/N). She followed, using her rinkaku to help cushion her fall. 

“This ward has been mostly taken over by Aogiri Tree already, so any human is free game. It won’t be hard finding one since they’re so dumb and wander around at night,” he said, walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. 

The pair of ghouls deactivated their kagunes but kept their masks. Ayato seemed so nonchalant walking down the street, as if his mask wasn’t a dead giveaway for being a ghoul. 

“Ayato shouldn’t we remove our-“ 

She cut herself off mid sentence, a delicious smell filling her nostrils. It was as if he instincts took over, her eyes turning red and black while her rinkaku activated once more. 

“Told you you’d be hungry.”

(Y/N) quietly crept down the alleyway, the smell in her nostrils getting stronger. It smelled like the sweets and pastries in her favorite bakery from when she was growing up. It made her mouth water. 

Deep in the alley, a young woman stared at the approaching ghouls, so fear-stricken she couldn’t move. 

(Y/N) was so entranced, she didn’t even realized she broke into a full-spring towards the woman. 

Her rinkaku plummeted straight through the woman’s abdomen, causing her to shriek in terror and pain. She opened her mouth wide to take a bite of her arm, the woman still conscious.

“For God’s sake, (Y/N), finish the job before you dig in.”

He launched shards from his ukaku, one slicing into the woman’s throat and killing her instantly. She went limp on (Y/N)’s rinkaku, still impaled by it.

“Oh... I’m sorry. I just started... moving without thinking.”

Ayato gave a muffled chuckle from under his mask, walking up to her. 

“You need to learn to control yourself around humans. From the amount of people and ghouls you ate at Cochlea, you should’ve been able to last for more than two months, yet you lost your composure when smelling a human after a week! Don’t become a binge eater, half-shit.”

She sighed, now having to force herself to eat the flesh of the woman she killed. Although it tasted good, it still gave her a weird feeling in her chest. It felt wrong to be eating her, even if it was (Y/N)’s only means of survival as a ghoul. 

After they both finished eat as much as they could off the woman, they resumed their walk to Aogiri Tree’s base, which was an abandoned building. Before they entered, (Y/N) placed her hand on Ayato’s shoulder, stopping him. 

“Just because I’m here, doesn’t mean I’m staying, okay? I’m only here to find out more about myself,” she said, looking him in the eyes.

“Whatever you say, half-shit. If it makes you feel better, keep telling yourself that.”

Her soft look turned into a glare as she dropped her hand from his shoulder. 

“I’m just being honest, sweetheart.” 

His last comment made a harsh red flood her cheeks, causing her to immediately turn away and start walking into the building. He chuckled softly, following her inside. 

“Well, where is Eto?” she asked, refusing to look at Ayato.

“You think you’re just gonna walk in and immediately find the one of the fucking leaders of a terrorist ghoul organization? Use your brain. She’s probably somewhere upstairs.”

(Y/N) sighed, now following Ayato up the emergency fire exit. Once they were a few floors up, they walked into the middle of the room, and heard a giggle. 

“(Y/N)-chan, you finally came back to us~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, sorry if this was a little bit of a filler chapter. I’m slowly gonna incorporate some more flashbacks to you understand where reader-chan comes from. Hope you enjoyed~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are gonna hate me LOLLL

Ayato and (Y/N) stood side by side, facing the childish ghoul. 

“So, you want to know more about your past, huh (Y/N)-chan~?” she giggled, suddenly disappearing.

(Y/N) looked around frantically while Ayato huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Cut the shit, Eto. We don’t wanna play your games today. Just tell her about her mother.” 

The half-ghoul stared wide-eyed at him, surprised on how forward he was being. He seemed very comfortable with the bandage wrapped ghoul. 

“Oh, you’re no fun. Why don’t you tell her yourself? You are her prince charming after all,” Eto said, suddenly appearing in the broken windowsill.

He stood there, a very annoyed look on his face. His ukaku appeared, face turning into a scowl. He wasn’t really trying to fight her, but use intimidation to nudge her to talk.

Eto giggled again, seemingly amused by Ayato’s actions. She then suddenly disappeared with the swirling mist.

(Y/N) and Ayato we’re suddenly engulfed by said mist, causing them to not be able to see further then their own hands. She suddenly felt a hard impact to her abdomen, so hard that it sent her flying upwards. The force was so strong that it managed to send her through the three remaining stories, her body breaking through each ceiling. Everything happened so fast, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe as time passed in slow motion. Her body was slowly falling back down to the roof, and in her peripherals she could see the glittering lights of Tokyo. It would’ve been beautiful if she didn’t feel like her life force was being pulled away from her. 

(Y/N) kagune activated on instinct, digging into the concrete of the roof to try and slow her fall back to earth. Her efforts proved to be futile though, as she collided quite harshly with the ground. She was a coughing a sputtering mess as she tried to breathe, spewing up blood. She tried to sit up but was only met with a sickening crack coming from her abdomen, pain ceding through her every nerve. (Y/N) let out a mangled scream as she felt the damage settle into her bones. 

Eto suddenly stood before her, chuckling as she surveyed the damage. 

“My, for the daughter of the Ghost Ghoul, you are quite weak. That fall shouldn’t have been too bad,” she giggled. 

The roof door slammed open, a raging Ayato now entering. His eyes were kakugan, and his ukaku was ready to launch an attack. 

“I didn’t ask you to kill her! I could’ve done that myself,” he growled, keeping his distance from Eto.

“Now, now. Shoo, dog,” she said, giggling while motioning her hand away, “Let the ladies chat.”

She turned back to (Y/N), sitting down next to her. 

“You are the daughter of the Ghost Ghoul. She was quite powerful and feared, having a fully developed kakuja. But I’m afraid she never used it. You’re mother wanted to make peace between humans and ghouls, and that was her demise.”

Eto hovered over (Y/N), cupping her cheek. 

“She let herself fall for a human. Your father, to be exact. Oh, and not just any human. Of course it had to be a ghoul investigator! 

Her weakness was humans, she couldn’t bring herself to kill them. Even in her final moments, where her own husband hovered over her with a quinque, ready to end her life, she couldn’t find it in her heart to kill him! 

How shameful, really. She was so unbelievably powerful, after all. You’d be familiar with the little human ranking system they’ve placed us ghouls on, right former investigator? The Ghost was an SSS-rated ghoul.”

She giggled, standing up and looking down at (Y/N).

“Ghouls and humans aren’t meant to live together, you know. It’s just the natural food chain. We predators must hunt our prey. It’s the only way for natural order to be restored.”

Eto put her hand on the half-ghoul’s chest softly, before pressing down hard. (Y/N) let out another mangled cry, her ribs cracking under the pressure. 

“Now I give you the choice. Join Aogiri Tree and redeem your mother’s selfish actions, or run away. But I can promise you, if you choose to run, I’ll eat you eventually.”

Eto laughed sadistically as she pressed harder, causing (Y/N) to scream out in pain.

“That’s enough, Eto! You are going to kill her,” Ayato snarled, running towards the pair. 

She sighed heavily, releasing (Y/N) as she stood up. 

“It looks like your little guard dog is back. The choice is yours, (Y/N)-chan~.”

Eto disappeared into the mist, leaving Ayato and (Y/N) alone. 

She attempted to move, but pain shot through her entire body. Tears streamed down her face, but her natural healing abilities had already kicked in, and finally allowed her to stand up.

She faced Ayato, clutching her ribs as she stared. His face showed no emotions as he deactivated his kagune, his eyes returning to their normal indigo hues. 

Blood was dripping down (Y/N)‘s chin from her mouth, and her exposed skin was littered in scraps and cuts. She started to slightly tremble, before collapsing onto her knees. 

(Y/N) submitted, agreeing to join Aogiri Tree. 

* * *

Six months went by. 

Six months of endless slaughter of humans and ghouls alike. 

Six months of being hunted by ghoul investigators. 

Six months of being one of the most dangerous ghouls in Tokyo. 

It was no surprise (Y/N) never showed much of any emotions those days. Alongside Ayato and Kaneki, there was endless slaughter wherever they went. The trio of ghouls wasn’t a force to be reckoned with. 

They were currently raiding one of the last undercover CCG buildings in the thirteenth ward. The last one to secure their reign of terrorism over the thirteenth ward. 

(Y/N)’s rinkaku easily impaled through the investigator attempting to swing his quinque at her, leaving him clinging onto life. She flung him across the room, a sickening crack heard as he hit the wall. Dead bodies littered the room along with the chairs and desks that were thrown around during the fight. Well, she wouldn’t call it so much a fight as a massacre. They truly stood no chance against her. 

She walked out into the hallway, spotting Ayato. 

“This floor’s been cleared, as far as I can tell. I don’t really feel like doing a second sweep for stragglers,” she said, annoyance riddled in her voice. 

Ayato sighed, wiping the blood off his mouth before placing his mask back onto his face. 

“I’m starting to feel like we’re Eto and Tatara’s errand boys. This was too easy. The grunts could’ve handled this on their own,” he huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Would you rather they put up a stronger fight?” she retorted, eyes furrowing at the male ghoul.

“Well- uh, no, I guess. I don’t know, it’s just kinda boring killing humans who are begging for their lives and shit. I want the ones that’ll at least try to put up a damn fight.”

“Whatever. Let’s just get this over with already. I believe you’ll find your fight in the basement level, seeing as it’s so heavily guarded,” she said, putting up her hood.

(Y/N) took off running to the stairs, Ayato trailing close behind her. The lower leveled Aogiri members followed them in a large group.

They descended the stairs until they came upon a large pair of doors that appeared to be reinforced with steel. 

“Their protection is cute,” Kaneki spoke, pushing himself through to meet with (Y/N) and Ayato.

“Pfft. Took you long enough. We’re you milking out their deaths or something?” Ayato grumpily said.

“No. I was just enjoying a meal.”

Kaneki activated his rinkaku, immediately attaching them to the seam between the doors. He began to pry them open, almost with ease. 

As soon as the doors were open, gunshots began to fire through from the other side. (Y/N) activated her own rinkaku, using it to hoist herself up to the ceiling. The smoke from the gunshots shielded her movements as she spider-crawled across it. Aogiri members began flooding in, engaging in combat with the humans. Many were dying, but they were more focused on them to notice (Y/N).

She landed on the ground behind them, slicing her rinkaku tails in a horizontal motion to kill them. Ayato immediately launched himself into the air, using his ukaku to rain down kagune shards. Kaneki was getting the stragglers that we’re managing to avoid (Y/N)’s and Ayato’s attacks. 

They quickly cleared the large room, leaving dozens of dead bodies on the ground. (Y/N) clutched her abdomen, blood beginning to seep out of a gunshot wound that managed to hit her. She hissed through her teeth, pulling up her jacket to look at the damage. 

Ayato landed next to her, eyeing her curiously as she examined her wound. 

“Hey half-shit, you might want to pull the bullet out so it will actually heal.”

She rolled her eyes before screwing them shut, preparing to plunge her fingers into the wound to fish out the bullet. Grimacing, she did so and a few moments later pulled it out. 

“That was disgusting how you did that with no hesitation, Jesus Christ,” Ayato said, pulling down his mask to motion his finger to his mouth like he was throwing up. 

“Yeah, that’s about how I feel when I look at you too, bud,” she retorted, pulling a look of shock from Ayato.

“Hey! That’s no way to talk to your superior, you little half-shit!” 

“Can you both shut up? It sounds like something’s happening outside the building,” Kaneki interjected. 

They all listened intently to the faint sound of sirens outside. Now registering what happened, their focus was honed back in on the mission. 

“Shit, we need to get out of here. They’re gonna trap us down here,” Ayato said.

“Our best option is to get to the rooftop. We can head to the nearby forest to lose anyone that tries to follow,” Kaneki said. 

They all started running up the stairs before suddenly Ayato stopped at the ground level, urging them to be silent. From what (Y/N) could see, about a dozen dead ghouls in the Aogiri Tree robes were lying dead on the floor. Two ghoul investigators stood in front of about five more, quinques out, surveying the damage. 

“From the reports we got before our colleagues that were found alive, three SS-rated ghouls should still be within the building. But we’re not sure how many low-level ghouls are with them,” a girl investigator said facing the taller male. 

“From what they say they saw, it should be Black Rabbit, Eyepatch, and Bones. Good god, those three have seemed to be the center of every large scale ghoul attack in the past couple weeks.”

“Well, let’s make this their last.”

(Y/N) tuned the investigators out, focusing back on Ayato and Kaneki. 

“Seems like there’s no way around them. Should we engage?” she whispered. 

“Duh. Does it look like we have a choice? They’re outnumbered anyway.” 

Ayato activates his ukaku, using them like wings to spring him into the air. He obviously surprised the ghoul investigators, as they didn’t immediately engage. Kaneki and (Y/N) activated their own shortly after Ayato, starting to flank them at ground level. The grunts followed, beginning to rush the investigators. 

They were obviously awestruck about how many ghouls there were, not expecting so many to swarm out of the stairwell. 

“Shit, Investigator Watashi, we need to retreat! There’s too many of them,” the male said, slicing through a grunt to only have another one begin attacking. 

“I know. Everyone, fall back! We need back up!” 

The female investigator was holding her bleeding shoulder, as one of Ayato’s kagune shards had hit it. 

(Y/N) felt someone grab her shoulder, roughly spinning her around. Her stomach dropped as she had let her hairs down momentarily, but it was only Ayato. 

“Let’s go. They’re not worth our time.”

She nodded and followed him, scaling the wall to avoid the other ghouls who were still fighting. They were going straight for the stairwell, she assumed to the rooftop.

“Kaneki-san already went ahead of us to scout for more investigators, although I doubt there’s any. We need to leave the area before more investigators show up.”

Ayato had a serious tone in his voice, and (Y/N) almost forgot how hot-headed he could be. He was always very serious when things were going awry. 

When they opened the door to the rooftop, Kaneki was perched on the edge, surveying the police cars and CCG vehicles parked in front of the building. 

“They’re dumb enough to not have surrounded the whole building. We have a direct path where we’ll face little to no combat,” he said, standing up and turning around. 

All three walked to the back edge of the building, surveying the darkness. There were no lights, and they’d easily be able to take cover in the trees as the forest slowly thickened the further you went into it. 

They jumped off, landing as gracefully as one could from a seven story jump. (Y/N) had to take a minute to catch her breath, the wound in her abdomen beginning to bleed again. Ayato waited as Kaneki went ahead. 

Now alone, the two were able to shed their masks off without having to scrutinize their identities. But, they were still susceptible to being attacked as long as they hung around the building. 

“(Y/N), we need to get moving,” Ayato sighed, gently taking her hand. 

Being alone also meant he didn’t have to worry about other’s viewing their intimate relationship as favoritism. Over the course of the months, they had grown incredibly close. Neither of them would call it dating though, just two close friends that looked out for each other.

She sighed, letting him help her up as she stashed her mask in her jacket’s pocket. 

“I hate how slowly my wounds heal,” she said, the pair now running into the woods.

“You don’t eat enough, half-shit. You’d heal if you ate on a more regular basis,” he retorted, still gripping onto her hand. 

“Yeah, well it still doesn’t sit right with me. Eating flesh.”

Ayato looked back before letting out a genuine laugh.

“Jesus. Don’t tell me you’re still going on about making peace with ‘your kind’. They don’t consider you to be human anymore,” he said, snorting slightly. 

“Of course they don’t consider me human. I’ve slaughtered hundreds. I’m probably on some stupid list the CCG has that’s titled ‘Kill on Sight’ or something like that,” she sighed heavily, “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to make amends. At least... with my old friends.”

(Y/N) didn’t have a large group of friends, but there were a select few she saw on a daily basis. When alone, her mind would replay the few memories she had of them, when she was still considered human. She always wondered if they worried about her after she’d gone missing.

Ayato stopped running suddenly, pulling (Y/N) into a hug. She was surprised to say the least, but she embraced him, letting his forehead rest on her shoulder. 

“You worry me too damn much, (Y/N). I’m always afraid one day I’m gonna find out you left Aogiri Tree to return to your former life, but instead the CCG captured you. Or, even worse, killed you. Don’t think for a second that humankind will take you back with open arms,” he said quietly, his voice laced with anger, “We’re villains to them, nothing more, nothing less.”

They just stood their silently, (Y/N) deep in thought. She knew deep down she could never go back to her job, her former life, but for some reason there was a small spark of hope. But, of course, she wouldn’t tell Ayato this. 

“C’mon. We need to get going,” he said, releasing her before intertwining their hands again. 

They set through the forest at a walking pace, following a small dirt path that winded through the trees. Moonlight provided a soft light in darkness of the night, allowing them to see down the path. 

(Y/N) settled in her mind that it would not be a good idea to tell Ayato she was leaving Aogiri Tree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just started getting some minor action with our favorite ghoul-boy and now she’s leaving muahahahah


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know this is much later than anticipated, but I'm back with a chapter! From here on out, updates will be once a week.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

(Y/N) prolonged the days, fearful of what would come after leaving. She didn’t know how serious Eto was when she told her she would hunt her down, so she was wary about how the situation would play out.

As one of the executives at Aogiri Tree and a widely known SS-rated ghoul among other ghouls and humans alike, it wasn’t like she was going to be able to waltz right back into her normal life. Not only that, but she had gone missing for six months, and it would raise high suspicion among the CCG if she reappeared when she was already assumed to be dead.

Currently, she walked alone down the streets of Tokyo, her hood up and a black cloth face mask on to help skew her identity. There had been once or twice where she had slipped up with her mask, so a description of her face underneath was now known among humans.

It was beyond dangerous for a ghoul to be traveling in the first ward, mind you in _broad daylight_ , but she had to take the first step in freeing herself from grasp of Aogiri Tree.

Walking into the CCG headquarters, she cautiously took her hold off to raise less suspicion. She just needed to talk to her father’s former partner. Walking up to the desk, she attempted to push down her nerves.

“Good morning,” the lady at the front desk said, obviously trying to hide her look of curiosity, “what can I help you with?”

“I’d like to speak with a specific investigator. If he’s in, that is,” she replied, playing with the sleeves of her oversized jacket.

“I have to ask for your identification if that’s the case. We don’t just _let_ people walk in here on their own accord.”

“I, uh,” _shit_ , she mentally cursed, patting down her pockets, “It seems I’ve left my wallet and I.D. card at home. Look, this is just- It’s really important. My father was his partner before he was killed in a ghoul-related incident.”

Now, the secretaries interested piqued, pulling out some paperwork.

“What’s your name, hon?”

“(Y/N) (L/N),” she mumbled loud enough for only her to hear.

Her eyes widened slightly before cocking a single eyebrow up in confusion. She was typing furiously into her computer, probably to pull up her data file.

“It says you were reported missing six months ago. When searching your apartment they found certain CCG classified documents were missing from it. Are you aware of what that looks like to us?”

_Fuck,_ she thought, _this is going very bad very fast._

“I had to go AWOL to protect myself from ghouls that were hunting me down,” she lied through her teeth, “I need to talk to Investigator Shiragima because I need _help_.”

She narrowed her eyes at (Y/N), tentatively picking up the phone.

“Just a heads up, your familial background entails us to give you the proper Rc suppressants and restrain you in the case you have turned against the CCG,” she said as she dialed a number into the phone.

“Don’t cause a scene,” (Y/N) hissed through her teeth, knowing the inevitable was about to happen.

But of course, that wasn’t gonna happen. Two investigators were approaching her, and fast. Roughly grabbing her, they cuffed her hands behind her back and began pushing her along.

“Jesus, I’m not even resisting. I used to work here, you know.”

Going through the Rc detectors, she was half expecting the alarms to began blaring. But they passed through with ease, nothing happening. She was then shoved into an elevator, hitting the back wall of it rather harshly.

“ _Fuck_ , okay, that hurt,” she seethed, eyes furrowing at the two investigators, “Am I unknowingly wanted for something?”

“We know what you are, (L/N). Your father and your compliance with the CCG was the only thing protecting you from our custody. Since you went AWOL, a warrant for your arrest has been given out.”

Her jaw went slack, looking at the two men with wide eyes. She might have just got herself into deeper shit than she intended to. She also realized the two men had their handguns drawn now out of the public eye, both pointed at her.

(Y/N) decided not to say anything in response, afraid that her words may compromise a fair trial for her. This was _bad._

The elevator doors opened after they had gone who knows _how_ many stories underground. The halls were barren besides steel doors that lined them. She was taken quite a ways down before being shoved into a room. Her handcuffs were removed only to be shoved into the chair and recuffed to the table. This was not good.

“You’ll notice theres Rc suppressant gas pumping into this room. Don’t think you can try anything,” one of them said, both of them stepping out and shutting the door behind them.

She stayed silent, eyes trained on her hands that were now neatly folded on the table. She was… wanted? For what, exactly? There was no way they could have connected her to the recent ghoul attacks. Unless—

The attack on Cochlea.

She wasn’t wearing a mask.

Oh _God_ , this was a phenomenal move for her.

She groaned aloud, letting her head fall backwards. Now staring up at the ceiling, she could only await her fate.

The door opened again, and she snapped her head up, staring into the face of a once familiar ghoul investigator, one she would say was her extended family.

But now, she looked up at an enemy.

“Long time no see, (Y/N). How have you been? You seem to be… ah, how should I put this? _Eating well_ ,” he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

He pulled the chair across the table out, the metal scraping loudly against the concrete. She hung her head, not meeting his eye contact.

“Not going to greet your old man’s former partner? That’s a shame…”

“Can you _please_ cut to the chase, Shiragima?” she snapped, shooting a glare his way.

“Still spunky, just like I remember,” he said, placing some papers on the table, “So, how’d you do it?”

“Do what?”

“You know what. You’re a smart girl, (Name), so go ahead and figure it out.”

“You think I _willingly_ turned into a ghoul? Are you blind?! I was literally kidnapped!”

“How am I supposed to believe that after seeing this?!” he yelled, slamming his hand down on the table.

He spread out multiple photo taken from video footage at Cochlea of her _eating_ people, and a couple from various places across town with her mask on.

“You’re not fooling anyone, _Bones_ , and I sure as hell can’t wait to see you rot in one of those goddamn cells in Cochlea. We have more than enough evidence to prove that your this ghoul.”

“I didn’t come here to rot in prison, I came to help you guys!” she screamed, thrashing at her cuffs and standing up.

She pulled hard enough to break the chain linking the handcuffs, freeing her from the table. Even if her Rc count was being muted from the suppressants pumped in the air, it didn’t mute her natural strength from already being half-ghoul.

“You think I _wanted_ to stay by that terrorist group’s side? I was fucking kidnapped and forced to turn into a ghoul, _because of my mother_. You are the ones who kept her a secret from me! Maybe, just maybe, I wouldn’t be in this mess if you had actually cared about me! God, you’re _just_ like my father. A selfish asshole who can’t think about anyone else but themselves!”

Tears streamed down her face as multiple guards began rushing in to restrain her, Shiragima only staring at her in shock. Before she was hauled out with four guns pointed at her and a new pair of handcuffs, he raised his hand to stop them.

“I want to hear her out,” he simply said, causing the guards to look at him with confusion.

“You can talk to her through a cell window, sir. She’s too dangerous. It’s CCG policy to immediately move aggressive ghouls to containment. Or did you forget that since she’s your _friend_?”

They hauled her away, eliciting a sigh from Shiragima.

He knew her heart was in the right place, maybe she didn’t really have a choice in becoming a ghoul.

But, if she truly wanted to help the CCG, he sure as hell would pull every string possible to keep her alive.

* * *

“Where the _fuck_ is she, Eto?! I know you fucking did something to her, you little shit!”

Ayato screamed, kagune out and ready to kill the damn girl. He was consumed with rage as he rushed the ghoul, her digging is attacks with ease.

“I’ve told you, I haven’t done anything. If you keep at this mindless sparring, I might actually have to kill you,” she said, giggling lightly.

“You think this is _goddamn funny_?! Oh, you fucking bitch! I’m going to break every bone in your body—“

“Ayato, you must stop acting so childless,” Tatara suddenly butted in, not bothering to turn to face him.

“Didn’t know you had such a soft spot for (Y/N), Ayato~!”

“Shut the hell up, Eto!”

“Ayato,” Kaneki suddenly piped up from formerly being silent in the corner of the room, “Have you tried tracking her scent?”

“I— No,” he said, going quiet rather quickly.

“Then, _go_ ,” he said simply before zipping the front of his mask shut.

Ayato rolled his eyes, about to bark back an insult before he realized he _was right_. If she had left this morning, he should still be able to track her scent. He pulled on his hood, setting off to follow wherever she ran off too.

“I’m gonna kill this damn girl when I find her...” he mumbled, kicking a rock as he walked disguised among humans.

He was quite disgusted to see that she ventured so far into civilization, making him scrunch his nose when the overload of smells

violated his nostrils. _God,_ it was hard to focus on her distinct scent with all these humans around. But, he was determined, and didn’t get distracted.

To say he was shocked was the least of his worries, his heart almost stopping in his chest when he found her scent end at the CCG headquarters. What the fuck? Why?! Why would she _ever_ come here?

She was... captured? No, she was too strong to let some punk ass investigators take her out.

She... came willingly?

That just didn’t make sense to Ayato.

He wasn’t really comprehending the first time his heart was broken.


End file.
